Emily
by kurt couper
Summary: This is why Spike stands outside of her window at night, making sure she’s safe. And protected. And loved. Spawn COMPLETE.


**A/N: **I thought I needed to write something a little less dark and depressing. Okay, so it didn't quite work out exactly that way. I'd like to think of it as something sweet and cute. I hope you think the same.

It doesn't matter what season.It doesn't even matter if Spike's evil or not. But it'd had to be about season 5 or 6 or 7. Though probably more 5. Eh. Just don't worry about it, hows that?

* * *

He stands outside of her house every night, his weight resting against the large tree. He watches and protects her without with out her knowledge. Because that's what he does. Did.

Because that's what he _did_ with Emily.

Dawn reminded him so much of Emily that it hurt him. At first, he was scared to go around wherever Dawn would be because she threw him into a state of remembrance. He didn't like to remember. But then he started to realize that this was his second chance. That by saving Dawn, he could save Emily. And everything would be good again.

But he never thought he'd fall in love with her too.

Nicholas Simon was the brother of Emily; he was also Spike's best friend back when he was William. Xander was the closest one who reminded him of Nicholas. He was secretive and held a dark side, but always could provide the comic relief.

Consumption took Nick away from William, but it did leave him a broken masterpiece-Emily.

She was beautiful in a Renaissance way. She never did believe in society's rules or better yet, follow them. He always considered her a breath of fresh air in a very stale world. She had long, brown hair that she always wore down and cinnamon eyes that glinted with mischief and love. She never would wear a proper dress, but a slip that drove William nuts. It was too thin and short for any style back then and it was always showing slips of skin that should have never been seen. Her lips were constant bitten when she was thinking too hard and she was never scared to speak her mind. She was too gorgeous for her own good, full of life and desire and needs. And he was left to protect, control, and love the innocent girl who was his and his only.

Emily never found a way not to show her affection for him. She was always cuddled up against him in any way she could. It was always innocent and good and pure. _Just like her._ They would sleep in the same bed sometimes when she was scared or sad. He would just wrap his larger body around hers, with his clothes on of course, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

And they fell in love. But not all love was long lasting. She was soon taken away from him, also, when she first denounced her love for him. She was attacked by a vampire; beaten bloodied in an alleyway. He stumbled upon her while searching for her. Holding her dead, rotting carcass in his shaking arms, he told her that he loved her. But it was only too late and she was gone.

After that, he went into a state of rebellion and destruction. Everything was hell in his life and nothing mattered anymore. Then Angelus came and offered him a position of great power and immortality and seduced him, basically. William could do nothing but oblige. Once a vampire, he made it his goal to find out who killed Emily.

The next week there was more dust in the world and five vampires gone.

This is why Spike stands outside of her window at night, making sure she's safe. And protected. And loved. She, too, was just as loving as Emily was, always finding some way to show that she cares. A hand on his shoulder. A smile in the dark. Playing with his hair when she thought he was sleeping. Always sitting by him in a Scoobie meeting. The way she always seemed to melt into him when she collided with his chest.

She was bloody gorgeous and smart and innocent. And everything thing that he was no longer.

So, he kept his distance and made sure he stayed in the dark. It was better that way.

He stared at her as she went to her window and looked out towards the stars, a wishful expression on her face.

He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He exhaled the smoke, letting it twirl in the dark sky. It caught the attention of the young teenager and she looked down.

Their eyes met in that second and she turned around and walked away.

Yeah, he thought. Better.


End file.
